La melodía de 2 almas enamoradas
by alphaprimus
Summary: One-shot Shidou x Miku si gustan de la pareja o tienen curiosidad pasen y lea. Proximamente posible lemon, pero dependerá de ustedes si lo quieren
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de derechos: Date a Live es propiedad obra y creación de su respectivo autor esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener al famdon de la franquicia.**

 **La melodía de 2 almas enamoradas.**

Nos encontramos en la arena de espectáculos de ciudad tenguu, vemos que en el camerino vemos a una hermosa joven en un traje para espectáculos de color amarillo blanco y azul sumamente claro casi blanco, se estaba preparando para su próxima presentación, entonces se escucha que tocan a la puerta.

—Adelante. —dice Miku con total tranquilidad.

Entonces se nota que entra un grupo de chicas que ella conocía a la perfección, eran las demás ex espíritus que habían sido selladas por Shidou o como ella le dice sumamente de manera cariñosa Darling.

—Chicas, me alegra verlas, pero pensé que, vendrían junto a Darling. —dice Miku un tanto sorprendida de que vinieran sin el chico que les había robado el corazón a todas con total intención cabe aclarar.

—Pues, Shidou dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y debo admitir que eso nos es favorable. —dice tomando la palabra Kotori la hermano menor adoptiva de Shidou.

—Si, digamos que ellas; vienen a tratar un tema contigo referente a Nii-sama. —declara la joven peli-azul, la cual era casi que una forma más joven de Shiori el alter-ego creado por Shidou para intentan enamorar a la joven Idol.

—Ok, pero ¿Qué clase de tema tendríamos que tratar? Sera, el orden que Darling puede salir con nosotras durante la semana para que ninguna se sienta desplazada. —dice Miku un tanto intrigada.

—Pues, algo parecido; escucha con atención Miku. —declara Kotori la cual se notaba un tanto, intranquila por lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Veraz Miku, lo que venimos a tratar contigo, es que nosotras nos rendimos. Te dejamos a Shidou para ti sola. —dice Kotori avergonzada por admitir la derrota ante la chica de grandes pechos.

—Mate, mate, mate ¿Qué acabas de decir? —cuestiona una muy consternada Miku.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar Miku, hemos notado que las cosas han cambiado; desde que dejamos de ser espíritus, o bueno desde que perdimos nuestros poderes. Hemos observado como tú y Shidou se vuelven cada vez más cercanos y. Aunque me duela tengo que admitir que me parece que el tiene sentimientos mas fuertes por ti que por todas nosotras. —dijo Kotori.

 _—Bueno creo que realmente quieren a Nii-sama, como dice el dicho si amas algo déjalo ir, y si vuelve a ti es tuyo. Aunque me preocupa el gusto de Miku por el yuri, espero que Nii-sama no se convierta en Nee-sama, aunque no me molestaría. —_ piensa Mana.

—Bueno, he de admitir que si he notado que las cosas si han cambiado; y que parece que disfruta más de mi compañía que de la suya. Pero ¿están bien con eso? —pregunta Miku.

—La verdad es difícil de asimilar, pero todas ya lo tratamos y bueno, si Shidou es feliz nosotras también, como dice el dicho si amas algo déjalo ir si regresa a ti es tuyo, si no nunca lo fue. Además, aunque nos cueste admitirlo siempre para alguna de nosotras veíamos a otros chicos atractivos, y bueno por no querer hacer sentir mal Shidou tratábamos de ignorar ese pequeño sentimiento. Supongo que ahora solo nos queda avanzar y ver que nos depara el futuro. —responde Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Miku les dio una mirada al resto de las chicas las cuales le dieron esa misma mirada y sonrisa tranquila y feliz.

—Chicas. Entiendo gracias por esto, de verdad. —dice Miku.

—No te preocupes, pero debo de decirte que quizás debas mantenerte cerca de Shidou, también se le acercan mucho las chicas; desde que todo el asunto de los terremotos espaciales se acabó. —dice Kotori haciendo bastante énfasis en lo último, lo que menos quería después de que ellas decidieron seguir adelante simplemente llegara otra y le quitara a su Onii-chan a su posible Onee-chan.

—Ella tiene razón Nee-sama, debes estar pendiente. Aunque dudo bastante que Nii-sama te deje por otra. —declara Mana con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Nee-sama, quien yo? —declara un tanto incrédula por ser aceptada tan rápido por Mana, aunque con todo lo que han pasado sería raro que no la aceptara—. Te agradezco que me aceptaras tan rápido Mana, y no se preocupen no se lo pienso dejar tan fácil. O mejor dicho no pienso dejar que lo logren.

—Esa, es la respuesta que esperábamos de tu parte. Bueno nosotras nos vamos, a cierto queremos que nos dejes a nosotras la tarea de contarle a Shidou sobre nuestra decisión. —dice Kotori.

—Mochiron, Imouto-chan.

La peli rosa, solo sonríe para cambiarse sus cintas del cabello para entrar en modo Imouto-chan.

—Gracias, Onee-chan. —dice Kotori con una linda sonrisa.

—Te veré luego, Nee-sama.

—Cuídense, espero que disfruten el espectáculo. —dice Miku para ver como todas asiente y se van del camerino.

A los 15 Minutos, escucha que vuelven a tocar la puerta; y esta vez abre la puerta, ya que tiene una buena idea que quien era la persona que tocaba.

—Hola Miku. —saluda Shidou quien traía consigo 2 cosas que ocultaba en su espalda.

—Darling, me alegra verte pensé; que no vendrías, ya que no viniste con las demás. —dice Miku con sinceridad ya que no sabía si vendría a verla.

—Lo lamento, es solo que tenía que buscar donde; conseguir de estas en la ciudad. —dice Shidou para sacar un par de regalos, 1 era un ramo de flores color índigo que hacen juego con su pelo y ojos, otro era unos chocolates, curiosamente eran extranjeros de latino américa.

—Gracias, Darling. No debías son hermosas. Me pregunto qué tal sabrá este chocolate. —dice Miku tomándolos regalos de Shidou.

—No te preocupes, además ¿Enserio creías que me perdería uno de tus conciertos? Aunque sea por la tv lo veo, y luego de enviaba un mensaje de cómo me pareció tu actuación.

—Es cierto. —da una pequeña risa.

—Bueno, mejor me voy, no va a ser fácil; encontrar un buen asiento para verte si no me voy ahora. —dice Shidou.

—Alto hay, se te está olvidado una cosa. —dice un poco molesta la hermosa joven, aunque realmente no lo estaba.

—A es cierto, se me olvidaba, esto. —dice Shidou para acercarse tomarla de la cintura con delicadeza y plantarle un breve pero dulce beso.

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de cuando una cámara tomando una foto. Entonces se voltean ven como una sombra se va rápidamente del lugar.

—Supongo que, no fue lo más inteligente; que he hecho. —dice Shidou con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca.

—Supongo que; es verdad. —dice Miku con una sonrisa.

—No me ayudas, Miku. —dice Shidou con pequeñas cataratas de lágrimas.

-—Pero yo fui, quien te lo pedí así que; supongo que es mi culpa. Esto probablemente me traerá problemas a futuro con mi carrera de Idol. —dice Miku tratando de hacer que Shidou o se sienta tan culpable. _—Pero no durara mucho, en especial ya que; las chicas me dejaron el camino libre. —_ piensa Miku.

—Es cierto, lo siento por mi culpa; puede que ahora te molesten esos idiotas envidiosos, que solo quieren; bueno tu ya sabes. —dice Shidou demostrando cierto desprecio en sus palabras, pero en lo último cierta vergüenza.

—No te preocupes Darling, encontrare la forma de salir bien librada, no te preocupes.

—Bueno, será mejor que te deje para; que te termines de preparar, suerte, aunque sé muy bien qué; no la necesitas. —declara con una sonrisa para tomar camino hacia el área de espectadores para ver el espectáculo.

—Gracias, Darling. —responde, para entrar y cerrar de nuevo la puerta del camerino.

Shidou va llegando al área de espectadores. Pero tiene mucha inquietud en su pecho por 2 razones, específicas.

 _—Rayos, cada vez se me es más difícil; simular que todo es como antes, sé que engañarlas está mal, pero no quiero romperles el corazón; a las demás, debo de admitir que las quiero a todas, pero mi vínculo con Miku es más fuerte; y a las demás las quiero solo como a amigas, claro que con la excepción de. Kotori es mi imouto. —_ piensa Shidou, con cierta inquietud sobre que era la correcto en este caso, en estos momentos le gustaría tener una onii-san que le ayudara con este tipo de decisiones—. _Además de que ahora; está el asunto de quien tomo esa foto, solo espero que Miku pueda salir bien librada de ese asunto._

Entonces cuando va llegando ve al resto de las chicas las cuales lo miraban como expectantes, o que quieren decir algo que les cuesta un poco.

—¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿porque esas caras?

—Shidou, hemos notado que las cosas no son las misma, siempre te notas tenso; y creemos saber que sucede, tu ya no sientes lo mismo que antes, pero con Miku es todo lo contrario. —ice Kotori dejando en blanco a Shidou, ya que está en lo correcto—. No somos, tontas Shidou. Entendemos que no querías decir nada; para no herirnos, pero a nosotras nos importa tu felicidad y hemos, decidido que lo mejor es dejar las cosas y seguir como amigos, bueno al menos la mayoría ya que soy tu imouto y eso jamás cambiara.

—Chicas yo… siento no haber dicho nada pero no quería herirlas, gracias por entender, de verdad.

—No te preocupes, es entendible: como siempre ante poniendo a otros antes que a ti. Es demasiado típico deberías, pensar más en ti. —le menciona—. Bueno, ya con eso aclarado, supongo que ahora piensas pedirle a Miku que sea tu novia. —dice con una sonrisa pícara, Kotori.

—Debería, pero creo debo esperar, ya que no quiero darle mala fama a Miku; sobre su forma de ser como mujer, pueden que empiecen a hablar que es una fácil y ese tipo de cosas, que es novia de cualquiera que se lo pida, creo que primero mantendré citas y en unos meses es que hare eso. —dice Shidou poniendo una cara pensativa.

—No tienes remedio onii-chan, siempre pensando en los demás. —menciona, Kotori moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—Oye, ahora hablamos de Miku; debo tratar de que por mi culpa no se vuelva a acabar su carrera musical, además creo que ya estoy cerca de eso. —dice Shidou en su defensa.

—Momento a, ¿que te refieres con que crees que estas cerca de causarl? —dice Mana.

—Pues… Verán, cuando estaba hablando con Miku, me pidió que la besara; y bueno escuchamos una cámara tomando una foto, y bueno creemos que nos tomaron una foto en ese momento; y podrían usarla para chantaje o arruinar la carrera de, Miku.

—¡Baka!, deberías saber que, no puedes hacer eso tan a la ligera. —dice, Kotori regañándolo.

—Si lo sé, no me tienes que regañar, Kotori ¿Enserio crees que no me lo estoy reprochando mentalmente desde que paso? —dice Shidou.

—Claro, que sé que lo haces, pero un regaño extra; no te hace mal. —dice Kotori sonriendo con diversión.

 _—Imouto-chan problemática, al menos Mana, no tiene el descaro de molestarme de esa manera —_ piensa Shidou.

—Tengo que, estar de acuerdo con Kotori-san, Nii-sama; eso es un poco tonto, aunque sabiendo como es Nee-sama, seguro ella te lo pidió.

 _—No puede ser tú también, Mana. —_ piensa Shidou, para que un aura depresiva se suma sobre el para agacharse y pasar su dedo por el suelo.

—Vamos, nii-sama,no te pongas así; solo es un pequeño correctivo.

—Ser regañado por la 2, es demasiado.

—Vamos ,compórtate como hombre; no creo que a Miku le agrade que actúes así. —dice Kotori.

—Esta, me lo pagan téngalo; por seguro. —dice Shidou con una sonrisa macabra.

—Este… Kotori-san ¿Qué crees, que vaya a intentar, Nii-sama? No me agrada ver esa sonrisa en él. —dice Mana con algo de kowai (miedo en japonés).

—Creo que, nos hará cosquillas sin piedad; alguna, pero dudo que lo haga en un lugar público, como este.

—¡Oh!, descuiden tengo algo mucho, mucho mejor; en mente.-Dice Shidou sin quitar esa sonrisa.

 _—"Creo que, debería tener más; cuidado cuando le haga bromas, a nii-sama/onii-chan. —_ piensan las no tan pequeñas y dulces imoutos-chan.

Todos, esperan hasta que el concierto comienza, como se esperaba la actuación de Miku; fue impecable y canto todo el cronograma de sus canciones, que se anunciaba en los carteles de promoción y cuando se estaba terminando el concierto.

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir, son maravillosos. —dice Miku sonriendo cálidamente moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.

Entonces se nota como una persona que no parecía estar en sus cabales salta al escenario y se le con una cuerda.

—Serás mía, Miku-chan. —dice el sujeto con la cuerda— ¿Qué tiene ese, sujeto para que estés con él? Desde ahora; serás solo mía. —dice para lanzarse a Miku.

eso hace preocupar a Shidou, tanto que igual que el otro sujeto; salta al escenario y cuando nota que intenta secuestrar, a Miku hizo que su sangre hirviera, y fue tan rápido en llegar al sujeto que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando le conecto un tremendo derechazo lo suficientemente fuerte como; para tumbarlo en el suelo y dejarlo muy adolorido, y una cámara y una foto salen de sus ropas.

—¿Estas bien, Miku? —pregunta, ya que quería saber si estaba en shock y necesitara inmovilizar, al sujeto tirando en el suelo. Vela cámara y la foto y las recoge, notando que era la persona que los fotografió.

—Si estoy bien, Darling. —dice Miku, quien aún traía el micrófono encendido, por lo cual se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—¿¡DARLING!? —Grita la audiencia masculina.

Entonces, se nota como un grupo de hombres; se acercan al escenario con intenciones, nada buenas y sus ojos aclamaban sangre.

—Mierda, lo siento Miku, pero mejor; decir aquí corrió que aquí, quedo. —dice Shidou, para prepararse y salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Miku.

—Eso sí que no, seguridad; encárguense de ese sujeto, y mantengan a raya a los fans alocados, mientras nos vamos. —dice Miku, para tomar el brazo de Shidou y salir del escenario por las bambalinas.

La seguridad del evento hizo lo que, Miku le dejo en cargo, y mientras los espectadores se quedan aún más perplejos cuando Miku se lleva a, Shidou con ella solo causo más celos de los masculinos y algunas féminas, mientras con Miku y Shidou.

—Gracias por detener, a ese loco Darling, pero no debías hacerlo para eso está seguridad, pudiste salir herido. —dice Miku sin soltar su brazo.

—No es para tanto, Miku, además no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras, estabas en peligro.

—Aun así, fue arriesgado, ¿vamos a comer algo?

—Claro, yo invito.

—Eso sí que, no lo haré yo, por esta vez.—responde de manera firme.

Shidou al ver lo firme que era, Miku decidió aceptar que ella pagara esa vez; cuando iban saliendo del estadio estaban llevándose al sujeto y Shidou, entrega la cámara del sujeto no sin antes borrar la foto. Fueron a comer en el restaurant de Ratatoskr, pidieron comida Shidou informo a sus hermanas que, llegaría a casa después de comer con ella, comieron algo tranquilos gracias a que los llevaron a una zona privada construida específicamente para sus citas. A la mañana siguiente en la residencia Itsuka.

—Ohayougozaimasu, onii-chan. —dice Kotori llegando a la cocina.

—Ohayogouzaimasu, nii-sama. —dice Mana igual que Kotori.

—Buenos días a ustedes 2, siéntense a desayunar; que es la comida más importante del día, y antes de que se me olvide entréguenmelos. —dice Shidou con un delantal.  
—-¿A qué te refieres? —Dicen Mana y Kotori asiéndose las inocentes.

—No se hagan; y denme los chupas chups que sé, que traen consigo ahora mismo. —dice Shidou mostrándose muy serio.

Ambas hermanas ya derrotadas entregaron los dulces y se sentaron a comer.

—Como siempre; cocinas de maravilla onii-chan, pero creo que pasaste con el picante en el curri. —dice Kotori, con un vaso de agua en la mano derecha.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Les dije que; me las iban a pagar. —dice Shidou, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Lo hiciste apropósito, bien jugado; no me lo imaginaba. —dice Kotori, sorprendida ya que esperaba que se la haya olvidado.

—Je, y todavía no termina.

—¿Todavía no termina? —pregunta Mana.

—See. —responde con tranquilidad Shidou.

—Creí que, solo harías una cosa. —dice Kotori, preocupada por lo que fuera a planear su hermano.

—De hecho, fue 2 en una. —dice Shidou con soberbia.

—Eso significa… —dice Kotori.

—Que la comida… —complementa Mana.

—Solo digamos que, hoy pasaron un rato largo en el baño.

Tras la venganza de Shidou, ante sus hermanitas todo volvió a ser normal en la casa Itsuka; y ese mismo día hubo un boletín informativo, sobre lo ocurrido en el concierto donde, algunos especulaban que todo era un teatro para atraer a los medios. Otros que era real, y algunas entrevistas donde hablaron algunos compañeros de Shidou, y las espíritus entre ellas las que más destaco fue la de, Tonomachi sacando a la luz que, Shidou ha sido visto saliendo con muchas chicas; y que incluso salió con 3 a la vez el mismo día, por supuesto esto aumento la cantidad de odio que, Shidou recibía y cartas de amenazas. Algunos meses después del incidente con el sujeto que intento raptar a Miku, las cosas se calmaron, Shidou estaba más tranquilo las cartas de amenazas dejaron de llegar; ya que dejo de ser visto con más de una chica, ahora solo era visto con Miku o alguna de sus hermanas menores haciendo comprar para la comida, en la residencia Itsuka.

—Shidou, dime enserio piensas seguir sin pedirle a Miku que sea tu novia.-Dice Kotori ya que estaba un poco consternada por ese hecho.

—Pues la verdad no, ya te había dicho que esperaría para pedirle, eso y ya creo que es el momento, solo me hace falta pensar en cómo pedírselo. Quiero que sea uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenga.

—Supongo que, era de esperarse que quiera eso nii-sama, solo espero que se te ocurra algo, bueno. —dice Mana.

Shidou, siguió pensando en cómo; hacer de ese un gran momento y se le vino una idea a la mente.

-Eso es, Mana Kotori, se quedan a cargo de la casa, mientras salgo a comprar algo. —dice Shidou.

Fue al centro de la ciudad; y vio lo que buscara un dije más o menos, grande con forma de corazón. Entro lo compro y regreso a casa.

Una semana después vemos a Shidou junto a Miku, en el parque de diversiones, ya cuando el cielo se oscureció se montaron en la rueda de la fortuna; y era luna llena se quedaron en la parte más alta de la misma, y se quedaron hay iluminados por la luna llena que estaba en su máximo esplendor.

—No sabes cómo, aprecio estos momentos, Miku.

—¿Por qué lo dices Darling? —Pregunta Miku.

—Porque tú, tomas tiempo de tu ocupada agenda; para pasarlo conmigo, y por eso lo aprecio. —dice Shidou quedándose viendo esos hermosos ojos color índigo que tanto le gustan.

—Darling, siempre tan sentimental, sabes yo también aprecio este tiempo; porque te tomas tiempo que podrías usar para otras cosas para pasarlo conmigo.

—Jeje, sabes que a veces; esta es la mejor forma de pasar mi tiempo. —dice Shidou—. Miku.

—¿Sí? Darling.

Shidou se le acerca y saca una caja más o menos grande de forma rectangular y la destapa.

—Miku, sé que quizás, no mejor dicho me tarde en proponerte esto. Pero buscaba la manera y el momento correcto, así que ¿Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?

—Tú, ya sabes esa respuesta, Darling es un rotundo. Sí. —dice Miku para acercarse y sellar el momento con un beso.

—En eso tienes razón, lo sabía, pero tenía que volverlo oficial; no podía dejarlo así simplemente, unilateralmente. —responde sonriéndole.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero siento que; nos observan.

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible no hay globos aerostáticos, drones?… Un momento. —Dice, notando que hay algo como un bicho en la cabina, lo toma con cuidado lo pone frente a él.

Mientras en el fraxinus ex, vemos a 2 pre-adolescentes de cabellos rojo y azul, preocupadas por qué; fueron descubiertas en su intento de espiar la cita de su hermano mayor, y ven en la pantalla como esta francamente enojado.

—Muy bien, ustedes 2 les agradecería; que dejaran de espiarnos, de todas formas se los contaría mañana. Ahora quiero, que se vayan a cenar y a dormir. —dice Shidou en tono autoritario.

Ambas, aunque no podían responderle; hicieron lo que se les ordena ya que, no querían que tomara represarías como la de la última vez, duraron todo el día en el baño y era incómodo para ambas estar en esa situación.

—Demonios; que le pasó a Onii-chan, antes no era así.

—Te parece poco, a ver muerto más de una vez, saber que su hermana parece ser bipolar, que tiene otra hermana de sangre, y sin mencionar hacerle frente a DEM indrustries.

—No me lo tienes que recordar, no creí que; lo afectaría a este nivel.

—En fin, hagámosle caso, que enserio cuando se enoja Nii-sama, puede ser bastante creativo y vengativo.

Ante esas palabra Kotori solo asiente y se van al teletransportador.

De regreso con la pareja.

—Espero, que hagan caso. —dice Shidou para guardar el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Sí, yo también. Por cierto, creo que exageraste con tu castigo para ellas la otra vez. —dice Miku, tratando de que, sus futuras Imoutos-chan no vuelvan a pasar algo como la última vez.

—Vamos, Miku no fue para tanto, créeme he tenido ideas peores.

—Darling, eres tan bueno que; lo dudo bastante. —responde con mucho escepticismo.

—Entonces, que te parece hacerlas comer solo vegetales hervidos durante todo un mes.

—¡Oye! Eso es demasiado. Pasarían mucha pena, eso causan muchos gases. —dice Miku en reproche a su novio.

—Vez te lo dije, Miku puedo tener; peores ideas. Además, dejemos de pensar y hablar de eso y disfrutemos de nuestra cita, ya que el tiempo de ambos, a veces es muy limitado.

—Tienes razón, sigamos con lo nuestro. —responde para acercarse al mismo para darle otro beso mientras bajaban al suelo.

—Cierto, déjame ponértelo.

Pasaron el resto de la noche entre; juego y juego, comiendo y compartiendo los dulces, donde terminaban besándose con toda la intensión, cuando ya se había terminado la cita, Shidou acompaño y dejo a Miku, en su casa (Mansión) y se fue a la suya, donde encontró que ambas de sus hermanas estaban dormidas, esta escena solo le causo ternura y las beso a ambas en la frente, para irse a cambiar. Pero había algo con lo que él no contaba y de lo que se daría cuenta en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó como era su costumbre a hacer el desayuno, pero había algo raro; era que ya olía a comida, y como estaba recién despertado no analizo la situación y simplemente fue a la cocina.

—Ah, ohayougozaimasu, hijo. —Declara un hombre de aparentemente 35 años sentado en la mesa con un periódico y una taza de café.

—ohayougozaimasu, Shidou tenemos algo de que hablar tomam asiento. —dice una mujer de la misma edad que el hombre de cabello color rojo igual a Kotori, pero con el mismo corte de Shidou.

—A, ohayougozaimasu, Okaa-san otou-san. —dice Shidou sin estar totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría hasta que— ¿¡OTOU-SAN OKAA-SAN!? ¿¡CUÀNDO LLEGARON!? —pregunta en un grito de sorpresa el peli azul.

—Baja la voz, que despertaras a Kotori y a Mana. —regaña su padre Tatsuo.

—Y sobre tu pregunta anoche, nos sorprendió encontrar que, Kotori estaba sola junto a su amiga Mana. Realmente no esperábamos que fueras a descuidar a tu, hermana por salir con una chica, Shidou estamos decepcionados y nos deja con mucha intriga; el parecido físico entre Mana y tú. —declara con claro enojo la madre de Shidou la cual se llama Haruko.

—Un momento, no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero yo no he descuidado a Kotori, por ninguna chica. —responde, con cierto enoja porque sus padres enserio lo creen capaz de hacer tal cosa.

—No te hagas, Shidou Itsuka la misma Kotori; nos dijo que te fuiste en una cita con una chica y la dejaste sola. —dice Haruko que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Quizás sea cierto, pero eso no significa; que la he dejado sola todo el tiempo, exageran demasiado, solo salí en una cita con mi novia y deje a, Kotori con la cena y el almuerzo listo, casi nunca la dejo sola yo sería incapaz, además pueden preguntarle si quieren que ha habido veces en la que la he llevado conmigo a mis citas, porque apenas pasábamos tiempo juntos por eventos de la escuela que debía atender.

—Bien, se lo preguntaremos cuando tú no estés, y ¿Dijiste novia? —responde, a lo cual Shidou solo asiente con la cabeza—. Entonces, quiero conocerla y ver cómo es, no quiero que estés con una chica de malos hábitos.

—Por mí, esta perfecto.

—Perfecto, espero que pueda acompañarnos a cenar hoy. —dice Haruko, Tatsuo, solo se mantenía expectante ya que el confiaba en su hijo, y sabía que las ideas de su amada esposa solo eran ideas erradas influenciadas, porque Shidou está en una etapa donde puede volverse problemático y rebelde.

—Bueno, ya que esta aclaradas; las cosas que tal si te sientas, y me cuentas de tu novia, hijo. —menciona Tatsuo que quería conocer un poco de la chica con la que salía su hijo.

—Claro.

Pasaron los minutos y a los 45 minutos de haber empezado la charla entre padres e hijo bajaron las 2 últimas personas que no estaban en la cocina.

—Oh, veo que; ya se despertaron. —dice Shidou.

—Ohayogouzaimasu Onii-chan/Nii-sama, Otousan, Okaasan/Señor y señora Itsuka.

—Muy bien Shidou, quiere otra explicación ¿Por qué Mana te dice Nii-sama? —pregunta de forma analítica a su hijo, Haruko.

—Bueno… —dice Shidou para quedarse sin una explicación creíble.

—Déjeme explicar, señora Itsuk; yo soy huérfana y estaba viajando trabajando y estudiando, cuando por casualidad el destino me trajo a Tenguu city, yo siempre tuve este relicario, para recordar que en algún momento tuve familia y que posiblemente me estaban buscando. —dice Mana sacando el mismo objeto mencionado abriéndolo mostrando la imagen de los hermanos peli azul—. Como pueden ver, aquí estamos los 2 cuando éramos pequeños y habíamos perdido lo memoria. Solo para estar seguros que somos hermanos nos hicimos el examen el test genético, y dio este resultado. —dice Mana, sacando el documento que decía que sus genes coincidían al menos en un 90% haciendo que fuera posible establecer que eran hermanos.

—Vaya, quien lo diría que se volverían a re-encontrar de esta manera tan… fortuita. —Dice Haruko sorprendida.

—Sí. —Reafirma Mana.

—Supongo, que solo queda ir a la prefectura y hacer los trámites correspondientes. —dice Tatsuo.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Itsuka? —pregunta Mana.

—Pues veras, Mana se me hace muy cruel separarlos, después de su re-encuentro entre familia; así que, decidí que te adoptaremos. Claro si tú quieres.

—Estoy de acuerdo, además parece que se llevan muy bien como hermanas, Shidou que no se te olvide enviarle un mensaje a tu novia, para que no haga planes y cene como nosotros, en fin ¿Qué dices, Mana-chan? —pregunta Haruko

—Yo… no sé qué decir, estoy tan agradecida por eso. Poder tener una familia después de perder la memoria, me hace muy feliz. —responde mientras pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

—Entonces, coman que tenemos que ir a la prefectura. —dice Haruko servir la comida.

Mientras en la casa de la joven Idol.

La joven estaba, bajando de su cuarto a la cocina; ya que la despertó el olor a comida fresca, se podía oler huevos fritos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

 _—Ummm… Huele delicioso, un momento; se supone que estoy sola en casa. —_ piensa Miku para cuando ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días, hija. —dice una mujer muy parecida a Miku, solo que esta tenía el color de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar.

—Me alegra que despiertes, déjame felicitarte por tus últimos conciertos, hija como siempre excelentes, vamos ven con nosotros y cuéntanos que tal te ha ido y por qué; decidiste volver a hacer conciertos públicos. —dice un hombre ojos color índigo y cabello de igual color piel blanca, pero no como la nieve su nombre era Ace.

—Okaa-san… Otou-san…

—Veo, que te sorprendimos bastant,e jeje. —menciona la madre de Miku de nombre Tsukyumi—. Miku me alegra saber que, ya no odias a los hombres al menos no a todos, ahora cuéntame sobre ese chico al que le dices, Darling.

—Eto… Okaa-san es un poco repentino, será mejor que lo hablemos mientras desayunamos. —responde Miku (N/T: Desayuno en japonés se dice Asagohan).

—Por mi está bien, pero que te parece, si nos dices como se conocieron.

Miku miro a su padre. Buscando que le dijera que era muy temprano para empezar con eso, pero su padre tenía la misma mirada inquisitiva de su madre. Debía estar totalmente intrigado de cómo se conocieron y quería saberlo, de cómo ese chico se enamoró; de tal manera de ella que no le importo que descubrieran que eran pareja para salvarla de ese desagradable sujeto.

—Bueno… Nos conocimos mediante; una prima suya la cual, se mudó del país hace unos meses. —relata Miku, mintiendo por supuesto—. Verán ellos, estaban en el comité de organización del festival que se hace anualmente; yo por supuesto también estaba en él, conocí a su prima, nos hicimos amigas y me hablo bastante de él, me llamo la curiosidad y le pide conocerlo, cuando lo hice bueno descubrí que era tan buena persona como ella decía que era hasta más que eso, después del festival no podía dejar de pensar en él. Después de todo era la clase de chico que me gustan, resulta que él también estaba como yo, me espero en la escuela y pidió hablar conmigo, me sorprendió gratamente que lo hiciera, después de hablar decidimos conocernos mejor, empezar a salir nos terminamos enamorando y bueno esa fue la historia.

—Me agrada que, las cosas fueran así. —dice Tsukiumi.

—Quiero conocerlo. —menciona Ace.

—Eh, no crees que es un poco repentino. —argumenta Miku.

—Para nada, además seguro, ya son novios oficiales, así que supongo que no haya problema con que lo conozcamos. —responde el padre de Miku con tranquilidad.

—La verdad, es que a mí también me gustaría. —dice Tsukiumi.

Entonces suena el teléfono de Miku era un mensaje de Shidou.

 _—"Buenos días Miku, espero que no tengas planes para esta noche ya que mis padres quieren conocerte." —_ dice el mensaje.

—¿Quién es hija? —pregunta Tsukiumi.

—Es de mi Darling, dice que sus padres, quieren conocerme y supongo que es para la cena. —responde Miku.

—Dile que si nosotros, también iremos será una perfecta; oportunidad para conocerlo. —dice Ace quien tiene la idea de conocerlo y ver si es un buen partido para su princesa.

—Supongo que, está bien déjenme responderlo. —dice Miku para tomar el teléfono—. " _Claro Darling, me encantaría conocerlos, además mis padres también quieren conocerte así que sería perfecto para que todos se conocieran nos veremos en la noche en el restaurant de siempre." —_ escribe para enviarlo.

Esa misma noche, vemos que un grupo de 8 personas están en frente del restaurant de Ratatoskr eran, las familias Izayoi y Itsuka.

—Buenas noches, Miku. —dice Saludando a su novia—. Otou-san Okaasan, ella es mi novia Izayoi Miku.-

—¿Qué? Enserio, me estás diciendo que sales con la famosa Idol Izayoi Miku. —dice su madre quien pensaba que era otra Izayoi Miku, su padre por su parte estaba callado y sumamente sorprendido.

—Hai. —responde con tranquilidad.

—Onee-chan. —dice Kotori saludando con felicidad a Miku.

—Nee-sama ¿Cómo estás? —saluda Mana.

—Hola Kotori-chan, Mana-chan. —responde con felicidad—. Otou-san okaa-san, él es mi novia Itsuka Shidou y sus hermanitas, con las cuales salimos de compras a divertimos o a comer de vez en cuando queremos, pasar tiempo los 4 juntos. Bueno es un placer señores Itsuka, como dijo Shidou mi nombre es Izayoi Miku.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es; Itsuka Haruko. —responde amablemente la madre de Shidou.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es; Itsuka Tatsuo. —responde Tatsuo.

—Bueno. Es un gusto, soy; Itsuka Shidou y soy el novio de su hija, Izayoi-san. —dice Shidou presentándose ante los padres de su novia.

—Pues, es gusto mi nombre es Izayoi Ace. —responde el padre de Miku extendiendo su mano a Shidou para dar un apretón de manos.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es; Izayoi Tsukyumi. —dice la madre de Miku.

—¿Les parece a todos, sí entramos ya? Creo que a todos se nos debe, de abrir el apetito dentro de poco. —dice Shidou para recibir un asentimiento de todos.

La cena paso apaciblemente, con preguntas de los padres de los jóvenes presentes a la pareja respectiva de su hijo/hija, como gustos, metas, que piensan hacer de sus vidas, bueno la última era casi que dirigida solo a Shidou, el cual respondió que consideraba estudiar marketing e ingeniería industrial ya que ese sería una camino más seguro, ya que esas eran carreras con las cuales le permitirían seguir con el negocio de sus padres, el padre quedo muy satisfecho con la respuesta de Shidou, hasta le dio el visto bueno, claro que mentalmente, por su parte la madre de Miku le agradaba Shidou, le parecía que sería una buena pareja para su hija y quien sabe en un futuro un buen nuero, se rio por sus pensamientos. Miku por supuesto que no se libró de Haruko, la cual básicamente la escaneaba a ver si era una mala influencia para Shidou o sus hijas menores; la cual paso bien librada, era educada buena persona, en fin no era un mal partido paso, esa noche todos se conocieron y fueron aceptados y se hizo amistad entre los padres de los jóvenes fue una muy buena noche.

 **Algunos años después.**

Vemos como una pareja de aproximadamente 25 años andaba junto de compras para la chica de la pareja.

—Vamos Darling, todavía quiero comprar algunas cosas. —dice Miku, que ahora lucia una camisa blanca sobre la misma una chaqueta amarilla pálida una falda del mismo color y unas sandalias blancas dejando ver sus perfectamente cuidados pies. Y traía unas 4 bolsas en sus manos

—Miku, entiendo que quieras comprar más, pero vamos primero a almorzar; que ya tengo hambre. —dice Shidou quien lucía una camisa blanca una chaqueta abierta de color azul eléctrico con rayas blancas en los brazos pantalones grises y zapatos azules con blanco.

—Está bien, por ti Darling, además ya tengo algo de hambre.

-Miku, ¿ya te había mencionado que hoy te ves preciosa? —dice Shidou tomándola de la cintura.

—Todos los días.

—Es que, cada día que pasa te veo más hermosa.

—Siempre, tan halagador Darling. —dice Miku para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

—No es mi culpa que, seas tan hermosa.

Se toman la mano, para ir al restaurant más cercano van comer y vuelven a buscar ropa; para la siguiente presentación de Miku. Entonces Shidou ve algo que estaba buscando sin que Miku se diera cuenta una joyería, dice que tiene que ir al baño se separa y entra a la joyería, en la cual había una gran cantidad de anillos, pero hubo uno que le llamo mucho la atención era uno que tenía un rubí, que parecía ser de color anaranjado.

—Disculpe ¿Cuándo es el precio de ese anillo?

—Vaya un ojo curioso, ese es un rubí muy raro, aunque no es muy valioso para los coleccionistas, por no ser muy llamativo, y su precio es de 100.000yens. —responde con tranquilidad el hombre que atiende.

—Pues, lo quiero por favor.

—Ummm… Que poco usual, normalmente las personas buscan diamantes, o zafiro o rubís de color normal, pero ya que es el que quiere venga por aquí por favor.

Shidou lo pago y se lo dieron, fue con Miku y pudo ocultarlo perfectamente; sin que lo encontrara. El día del concierto llego que era casualmente en el estadio donde se conocieron por primera vez la pareja, el espectáculo se llevó a cabo perfectamente, pero cuando estaba por irse, las luces se apagaron se escuchó como una plataforma salía debajo del escenario de repente, un reflector ilumino y se vio la pareja frente a frente.

—¿Darling?

—Miku. Este es el lugar, donde nos conocimos especial para nosotros. —dice Shidou mirándola a los ojos con un brillo especial de felicidad.

—Así es Darling, pero que tiene, que ver eso ahora.

—Como dije, es un lugar importante para nosotros; y un lugar con muchos recuerdos. Es especial, por no puedo imaginar un mejor lugar para esto. —dice Shidou, para hincarse en una rodilla tomar una cajita de su ropa la cual es de color blanco—. Miku ¿Te casarías, conmigo? —pregunta abriendo la caja mostrando el anillo con el rubí.

—Darling, claro que acepto. —dice Miku, a lo cual Shidou se levantó y le puso en anillo, en ese momento pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad recorrían el hermoso rostro de Miku.

Años después de ese momento en ciudad Teengu, vemos la residencia Itsuka, donde vemos a una pequeña de piel blanca pelo azul rey y ojos de color índigo, esta niña aparentaba unos; 10 años de edad era Itsuka Diana, y estaba interpretando una de las canciones de su madre para sus padres, para practicar para el show de talentos de su escuela al cual entro con mucho entusiasmos e iniciativa propia para cantar, la canción termino y fue aplaudida por sus padres, a los cuales le pareció que canto hermoso la pequeña, lo cual la hizo feliz.

—Muy bien Diana-chan, de seguir así seguro ganas el concurso. —dice su padre sonriéndole.

—Tu padre tiene razón, hija. —dice Miku.

—¿okaa-san, otou-san, creen que pueda llegar a ser tan buena como lo fue okaa-san? —pregunta con entusiasmo e ilusión en los ojos.

—No, tú serás mejor, pero recuerda que lo importante; no es la fama si no que lo hagas con gusto, corazón y esmero y si lo haces así, no habrá quien te pueda parar.

Eso hace que la pequeña vaya a su cuarto a pensar letras para canciones y seguir practicando.

—Qué recuerdos ¿No Darling?

—Así es, me hace muy feliz que todo; haya salido muy bien. Me gustaría ella siga su propio camino y sea feliz.

—Y lo será. ten lo por seguro, me recuerda a mi cuando pequeña.

Entonces se miran mutuamente y van a ayudar a la pequeña.

 **Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia de Derechos:** Date a live es propiedad exclusiva de tachibana Koushi, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro es exclusivamente para entretener.

 **Una amorosa, pero Muy lujuriosa melodía.**

Después de la ceremonia de bodas de nuestra pareja, vemos en la recepción como bailan tranquilamente su primer baile como esposos. Entonces la hermana menor sanguínea habla desde un micrófono.

—Muy buenas noches a todos y a todas, me prestan su atención. —dice la joven peli azul, para llamar la atención hasta de la pareja protagonista de esta noche—. Gracias, quiero primera mente felicitar a la feliz pareja que se unió hoy, quienes son nada mas ni nada menos que mi Nii-sama y mi nueva Nee-sama. Se que puedo hablar por todos, aquí en que les deseamos lo mejor en esta nueva etapa que comienzan en sus vidas; ahora como marido y mujer, así que propongo un brindis por ellos ¡GAMPAI! —termina su discurso Mana alzando su copa.

—¡GAMPAI!.—Gritan todos los demás invitados alzando sus copas en favor de la feliz pareja (N/A: Es una expresión japonesa, aunque se puede entender, como salud, en el sentido de la hora de beber).

Mana, se encontraba dirigiéndose a su familia, más específicamente donde su hermano y su esposa.

—Que, lindas palabas gracias, Mana. —dice Miku sonriéndole a Mana.

—Gracias, Nee-sama.

—Lindas palabras Imouto-chan, Aunque creo que debiste decirle algo a Kotori, porque la verdad se ve que echa humo de la ira; ya que te le adelantaste.—dice Shidou quien veía a su otra hermanita que se dirigía a ellos.

—Mana, se puede saber ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunta una irritada Kotori.

—¿Qué? Solo decía lo que sentía y exteriorizaba mis sentimientos de alegría y felicidad de que Nii-sama, ahora esta con la persona, que ama ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —argumenta tranquilamente Mana.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Tu misma me propusiste hacerlo juntas, y ahora lo haces sola dejándome fuera.

Las palabras de Kotori hace que, Shidou mire un tanto incrédulo a Mana, luego a Kotori y simplemente niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

—Ya no importa, Kotori además, sé que te sientes feliz. Además, a Mana solo se le debió olvidar. —responde Shidou, quien tenía la razón a Mana se le había olvidado ya que esa propuesta fue hace ya unos meses.

—Ya que, pero bueno no pienso hacer una escena en su recepción de bodas. Ahora si me disculpan.

—Si yo también me retiro. —dice Mana para retirarse al igual que Kotori.

—Jaja, estas situaciones son muy divertidas, aunque, el evento principal todavía no llega ¿No Darling? —dice Miku, quien parecía ya tener ciertos planes causándole ciertos escalofríos y miedo a su pareja.

—Mi amor, dime que no tienes nada planeado de lo que, deba preocuparme.—dice Shidou un tanto inseguro por los gustos particulares de Miku.

—Oh, descuida Darling, no tienes de que preocuparte. —responde Miku sonriendo tranquilamente—. Me asegurare de que sea, una experiencia que jamás olvides; y que sea muy placentera.—Eso último, de lo dice al oído y con un tono sumamente sugestivo que lo excito, pero al mismo tiempo preocupo bastante al joven peli azul.

La noche siguió transcurriendo con tranquilidad, hasta que se terminó la recepción, entonces en el cuarto de la pareja.

—Darling, por favor espera a afuera ¿Si? —dice en tono dulce Miku.

Shidou solo asiente ante la petición se quedó esperando un poco de tiempo aproximadamente 15 a 20 minutos.

—Ya pasa, Darling.

Shidou, paso a la habitación que compartiría esa noche con Miku; y lo que vio lo dejo con una hemorragia nasal algo pronunciada, era Miku, su Miku cubierta de crema batida como si fuera un ero-mizugi (N/A: Mizugi, es traje de baño, le agregamos ero; y si tiene un traje de baño revelador, o pevertido), y coronando los pechos de Miku habían unas cerezas que parecía muy frescas dejando una muy suculenta vista de Miku.

—¿Te gusta lo que vez, Darling? —pregunta de manera seductora Miku dejando aún más desconcertado y excitado a Shidou—. Dime, ¿se te antoja Miku glaseada?

Shidou quien seguía un poco desconectado de la realidad al escuchar la última pregunta de Miku termino de volver a la realidad.

—Miku ¿De dónde, sacaste esta idea?

—Solo se me ocurrió. —responde tranquilamente—. Pero volviendo a lo que nos incumbe Darling, ven a comer.—dice Miku quien, ahora portaba un pequeño sonrojo color melocotón en sus mejillas.

Shidou, se acercó lentamente a Miku, y mientras más se acercaba era más notable la diferencia entre; la blanca piel de porcelana de Miku y el crema batida que estaba encima de su cuerpo, cuando estaba ya a unos sentimientos de Miku se preguntó a si mismo por, donde comenzar.

—Darling.—dice Miku un tanto confundida ya que Shidou simplemente se le quedaba viendo y aunque ella fuera una pervertida tenía sus límites, y era algo vergonzoso que se le quedara viendo en vez de hacer algo.

—Perdón, es solo que no se por donde comenzar.—responde tranquilamente Shidou, aunque se le notaba un sonrojo.

—Bueno, si me permites una sugerencia. —dice Miku, para señalar una parte de su cuerpo—. Pienso que, el mejor lugar por el cual puedes comenzar; es por el medio.

Shidou, medito unos segundos lo dicho por Miku, entonces procedió a lamer el abdomen de su amada y fue hacia arriba, Miku por su parte se estremecía; un poco por el contacto de la áspera, pero tibia y mojada lengua de Shidou, al llegar a la intercepción que separa el abdomen de Miku y sus oppai, Shidou de detuvo, dejando a una desconcertada Miku, entonces vio como Shidou, se dirigió a su cuello. Empezó besar y a lamer con pasión el cuello de Miku, quien disfrutaba del tacto de su esposo.

—Darling, no es que no disfrutes lo que haces, pero ¿Por qué no atendiste a mis niñas?

Shidou se detuvo en su labor para contestarle a Miku.

—Miku, sabes que te amo. Y quiero demostrarte que no es por tu figura, aunque realmente me encanta, quiero que veas que aunque no fueras una Idol, aunque no tuvieras todo lo que tienes y si no tuviera una cuerpo como el que tienes, que aun así te amaría como te amo.

—Darling. —dice Miku mirando a los ojos a Shidou—. Entiendo, gracias por todo.—dice Miku, sonriendo felizmente recordaron como Shidou hizo todo en su poder para enamorarla, y salvarla hasta se puso en frente de un ataque de un espíritu inverso; si eso no era amor no sabia como identificarlo.

Shidou simplemente, siguió ahora besando a Miku en los labios, este era apasionado y lujurioso de un momento a otro empezó una guerra de lenguas. Haciendo lo posible para entrar en la boca del otro y explorar y saborearse el otro al otro, continuaron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron y sus bocas todavía estaban unidas por un hilo de saliva, tenían sonrojos ligeramente pronunciados en la cara y sus respiraciones algo agitadas, entonces Shidou bajo de nuevo al vientre de su amada esposa, para esta vez bajar hacia la intimidad de Miku, entonces cuando llega empezó a lamer de manera apasionada de un momento a otro le dio un ligero mordisqueo a el clítoris de Miku.

—Ah… ah Darling. —dice Miku para morder su dedo índice derecho para intentar reprimir su gemido.

—No lo hagas amor, déjame escuchar como esa hermosa melodía, que sale de tu hermosa boca. —dice Shidou para volver a mordisquear y lamer las zonas erógenas de Miku.

De un momento a otro, dejo su labor en la parte baja de Miku, para pasar a los pechos, ahora volviendo a probar ese sabor agri-dulce que era el de la piel de su esposa junto con lo dulce de la crema batida, entonces paso a… Bueno literalmente a las cerezas que coronaban los pechos de Miku, las quito de un lengüetazo rápido, pero gentil; Miku al sentir la lengua en sus pezones, dejando un corrientazo en la espina dorsal, Shidou al notar la reacción de Miku sonrió.

—Al parecer, eres muy sensible; en ese caso. —dice Shidou, para empezar a atacar los pechos de Miku amansándolos con cariño dando usuales pellizcos en los pezones de ella causándole ciertos respingos.

Miku, quien se estaba disfrutando del tacto sin duda alguna; estaba feliz y extasiada los vicioso que era su esposo junto con su sensibilidad era una combinación perfecta, para el disfrute de la mujer que ahora estaba cada vez as fuera de si misma, pero se estaba cansando que su Darling fuera quien tomaba toda la acción, entonces alejo con cariño a Shidou.

—Ahora es mi turno, D-a-r-l-i-n-g. —dice Miku mirando a Shidou, aunque amaba esos bellos ojos le causaron algo de miedo, debido estaban perdidos en la lujuria pura del momento.

Miku, comenzó a tocar y a rozar por sobre la tela de la ropa de Shidou, quien solo traía unos boxers y desde hace rato se le notaba la erección en su ropa. Miku solo podía notar lo sensible que estaba el miembro de Shidou, palpitante ante cada cariñoso rose que tenía.

—Jeje, mira quien habla Darling, tú también eres muy sensible. —dice Miku para retirar la prenda, y notar el erecto miembro en todo su esplendor; causándole un sonrojo muy pequeño—. Puedo ver que _Mini-Shidou,_ esta animado y ya quiere jugar. Pero todavía no es tiempo.

—Es… que ya lleva tiempo así… es por eso que están, tan sensible. —dice Shidou, intentando articular de la mejor manera sus palabras; cosa que no es tan fácil, mientras era atendido por su esposa.

Miku, empezó de masturbarlo con una mano de manera algo fuerte, causándole suspiros y gemidos a Shidou, ante esas reacciones Miku se veía feliz. Una de sus mayores preocupaciones era que no fuera "Buena" en esto y por ende, Shidou no lo disfrutara. Entonces Miku dejo de complacer a Shidou, y se retiró contoneando su perfecta Figura.

—¿Miku, que pasa? —Pregunta Shidou, quien estaba como animal salvaje queriendo; atacar a Miku y terminar lo que habían empezado.

—Descuida Darling, solo quería tomar; ciertas cosas que deje guardadas. —responde Miku regresando con una caja de tamaño mediana.

De la misma, saco un recipiente como de una crema y derramo ese líquido en el erecto y palpitante miembro de, Shidou sacándole gemidos de placer, por el cambio brusco de temperatura en esa zona de su cuerpo.

—Miku ¿Qué es eso?

—Solo es lubricante.

Entonces, tomo el miembro ahora cubierto por el lubricante, y empezó de masturbarlo de nuevo, ahora los gemidos de Shidou eran más notables que nunca, debido al cambio de temperatura combinando con las caricias de la mano de Miku, haciendo que la joven sonría, pero de un momento a otro los papeles cambia, Shidou se había puesto arriba de Miku, pero más específicamente en la intimidad de misma.

—Darling. —dice Miku quien estaba sorprendida de la actitud de Shidou, busco sus ojos y noto que al igual que los de ella estaban perdidos en la lujuria del momento.

Antes de que pueda volver a articular palabra, Shidou empieza a jugar con su "flor" haciendo que Miku gima del placer ocasionada por el pasar de la mano de Shidou, Miku ante esta acción de manera instintiva volvió a "jugar" con el miembro de Shidou, continuaron un poco mas así. Entonces Miku volvió a voltear la situación.

—Es hora; de pasar al siguiente paso. —dice Miku quien puso el miembro de Shidou entre sus pechos.

Entonces, la hermosa joven empezó a subir y bajar apretando el miembro de su marido con sus grandes atributos (N/T: Decir Oppai o mune, significa pechos o pecho, pero Oppai es más vulgar.) Causándole olas de placer a ambos, ya que ambos se encontraban sensibles.

—Mi… Miku estoy por…. Acabar.

—Hazlo, deja salir tu semilla; que deseo probarla Darling, Además yo también estoy por acabar.

Siguieron durante solo 1 minutos y ambos terminaron oshyoni entonces Miku tomo el semen que había soltada Shidou saboreándolo y tragándolo con dificultad (N/T: Juntos.)

—Eso… Fue increíble Darling. —dice Miku quien, tenía la respiración ligeramente agitada por toda la "actividad" en pareja.

—Lo mismo puedo decir, pero todavía; no terminamos. —dice Shidou sonriéndole para volver a jugar en la "flor" de Miku.

—¡Ah! Darling, estoy sensible con cuidado, por favor. —dice Miku quien poso sus ojos de nuevo en el pene de Shidou en cual seguía erecto aun, después de toda la actividad que tuvieron—. Ara, ara parece que mí, querido esposo es un semental. —dice para volver a acariciar el miembro y ponerle en una se sus mejillas.

—Solo, contigo y por ti querida. —responde, en un tono meloso.

—Sabes, que me encanta cuando eres dulce, pero también me gusta lo vicioso; que puedes ser, bueno es hora del acto principal ¡D-A-R-L-I-G!

Entonces, Miku a quien le temblaban las piernas por la actividad recientemente realizada, con cierta dificultad se poso sobre la entrepierna de Shidou sonriéndole para tomar el miembro y colocarlo en la entrada de su vagina.

—¿Estas lista? —pregunta Shidou, quien estaba preocupado por cómo podría resultar este primer encuentro.

Miku no respondió, solo fue introduciendo el miembro en ella, sintiendo como poco a poco entraba hasta que llego a un punto donde algo impedía el avance.

 _—Llego el momento. —_ piensa Miku.

De un solo y ultimo sentón, termino por desgarrar su himen, dejando salir hilillos de sangre demostrando que ella ya no era virgen, un sentimiento de felicidad llego, junto con un dolor, no era algo inaguantable, pero sí era notable.

—Darlingm no te muevas por favor; solo necesito un poco de tiempo. —dice Miku quien estaba aguantando el dolor, como le era posible.

Shidou, solo escucho la petición de Miku e hizo lo que le pidió, ya que no quería lastimarla de ninguna forma posible.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Miku?— pregunta algo preocupado por la situación atravesada por Miku.

—Mejor, pero creo que; será mejor empezar de una vez.—responde, Miku para empezar a levantar sus caderas con sus temblorosas piernas, cuando pudo sacar el miembro dejó salir algo de sangre.

Entonces Shidou se movió de manera rápido, pero no brusca y la posiciono bajo de si mismo.

—Darling. —dijo Miku sorprendida por el cambio tan repentino, ya que no se esperaba esto.

Shidou pone palma, derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Miku y procedió a besarla, luego paso de nuevo a su cuello, mientras pasaba sus manos por los pechos de Miku, masajeándolos con amor, intentando que su dolor sea opacado por el placer de las acaricias dadas por él.

—Miku, no te sobre esfuerces ¿Sí? Solo, hay que ir con calma.—dice Shidou mirándola a los ojos solo para recibir un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de Miku.

Entonces, Shidou procedió a continuar con el coito, empezando a entrar y salir lenta y suavemente de Miku, quien empezaba tener un leve sonrojo y sus respiraciones aunque suave y constantes era ligeramente erráticas, el calor empezar a extenderse por todo el cuerpo de la pareja, mientras ese calor se extendía, Shidou le contaba mantenerse en un ritmo lento y calmado, empezaba a aumentar ligeramente la velocidad y ligeramente la fuerza de las misma, Miku por su parte ya estaba empezando a disfrutar del actor sexual, ya el dolor era mas que suprimido por el placer que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

—Darling, mas rápido y fuerte. —dice, muy ligeramente la joven Idol, aunque fue sumamente sutil y bajo, fue más que suficiente para que, Shidou escuchara y desatara la lujuria que estaba tratando de mantener dentro de sí, para no lastimar a su amada esposa.

De un momento a otro la velocidad y fuerzas de la misma se volvieron sumamente erráticas aumentando en cada estoque, sacándole más gemidos de placer a la joven quien, ya estaba mas que perdida en la lujuria provocada por el acto sexual.

—¡Ah, Darling no pares más, más fuerte y rápido.! —exclama Miku, quien ya estaba más que encantada con el movimiento de su marido dentro de ella, y tenia los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Shidou, solo atendía a las peticiones de Miku, volviendo a aumentar su fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que ella sienta cada vez más placer, aunque Miku disfrutaba de todo esto. Ella no era una sumisa, no era que no le agrada que su Darling tomara la batuta en esta situación, solo que mantenerse totalmente quieta no era su estilo, entonces cuando, Shidou volvió a entrar en ella con fuerza ella aprovecho para voltear la situación quedando de nuevo arriba.

—Sabes Darling, me encanta como me das, pero creo que ahora es mi turno. —dice Miku para empezar a moverse de manera, errática encima del miembro de Shidou, sacándole gemidos ahogados haciendo que ella sonría, entonces aumento la fuerzas de cada sentón que daba dejando cada vez más perdido en placer a Shidou, bueno ella se podía decir que ya estaba mas que perdida en el placer del momento.

Shidou ,quien ya estaba mas que nada en modo instinto movió su manos a los pechos de Miku masajeándolos con fuerza, sacándole mas gemidos a la joven y haciendo que sus movimientos de caderas fueran mas salvajes que antes.

—Ah, Darling. —dice Miku quien estaba más que ensimismada, no solo el placer del acto sexual, ahora también el que le agarre con fuerza los pechos la estaba volviendo loca.

—Es tu culpa, solo me vuelves mas loco con cada movimiento. —dice Shidou quien seguía jugando con los pechos de Miku.

Ahora, Shidou dejo de jugar con los pechos de Miku, para empujarla con cierta fuerza haciendo que se despeguen dejando a Miku algo desilusionada.

—Darling. —dice Miku con los cachetes inflados. Y con cara de enojo Kawai.

—Jeje, calma solo quiero cambiar de posición. —dice Shidou, para guiar a Miku para lo posición que el quería. Siendo la misma de la chica en cuatro patas.

-Darling, es vergonzoso.-Dice Miu quien tenía la retaguardia hacia arriba mostrando en todo su esplendor su pelvis, dejando ver los 2 agujeros.

—Descuida, se te olvida apenas empecemos. —responde Shidou, para sobar las nalgas de Miku haciendo que ella se sonroje y de un solo movimiento de estocada volvió a penetrarla con pasión y lujuria.

—¡Ah… DARLING MAS MAS,!—Exclamaba Miku quien podía sentir como en esa posición llega muy profundo (N/T: Cabe destacar que ahora; Miku está más que muy sensible, por eso esta reacción).

Shidou, continua con vehemencia su acto dejando mas que muy excitada a Miku y de un momento a otro el acto se vuelve mas salvaje dado que, Shidou ahora nalgueaba Miku haciendo que ella. Grite por los golpes recibidos en su parte posterior.

—II, II, Darling con mas fuerza. Ah, creo que me voy a ¡Ah!. —dice Miku para acabar y haciendo que su vagina estruje con fuerza el miembro de Shidou.

—Eres magnifica Miku, pero todavía no acabamos. —dice Shidou para voltearla dejándola boca arriba.

Volvió a envestirla sin piedad alguna, haciendo que ahora tengo una sonrisa boba y dejando un hilillo de saliva, la pobre estaba perdida en su placer, entonces Shidou la beso con amor mas que lujuria, sin importar que tan perdido en la lujuria estén ambos se amaban a tal punto en el que jamás se olvidarían de sus sentimientos por el otro, Shidou continuo un poco mas hasta que.

—¡Ah Miku estoy por… —dice Shidou, para soltar su carga final dentro de Miku.

Ambos, se separaron uno del otro cansados y sudorosos, pero felices, ya que había sido un experiencia que para ambos fue maravillosa, a los 10 minutos aunque casados ya estaban que había normalizado sus reparaciones y podían hablar con mas tranquilidad.

—Darling, fuiste una bestia ¡Kya!. —dice Miku quien estaba feliz porque al parecer había complacido a su marido.

—Mira quien habla, mi amor. —le responde, para besarla—. Sabes. Me ha encantado todo, gracias por esmerarte en esto.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, temía que esto no fuera lo que esperabas.

—Sin importar como hubiera sido Miku, me hubiera gustado, no es por como sea es porque es contigo, y con nadie más. —dice Shidou pegando su frente con la de ella y dándole una sonrisa de felicidad y serrando sus ojos.

—Darling. —dice Miku sonriéndole para después darle un beso puro y sincero sin lujuria—. Te amo, tanto Darling.

—Igual yo, mi amor igual yo. —responde, para abrazarla y quedarse dormidos, así finalizando esa noche llena de amor y lujuria, pero sobre todo amor.

 **fin.**

Muy buenas a todos y todas aquí este lemon, de mi pareja favorita de Date a Live, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivos, espero que disfrutaran de esta pequeño bonus de mi One-shot, me gustaría aclarar no me gusta el sado-masoquismo, no me parece una practica que se deba hacer, lo digo por el escrito de esta historia, que la verdad es mas por como son los japoneses, a la mujeres les gusta que las traten algo mal, es raro, pero es su cultura, en fin; ahora me despido de ustedes, hasta mi próximo trabajo que estoy realizando. 


End file.
